Fallen (novel)
About There’s something achingly familiar about Daniel Grigori. Mysterious and aloof, he captures Luce Price’s attention from the moment she sees him on her first day at the Sword & Cross boarding school in sultry Savannah, Georgia. He’s the one bright spot in a place where cell phones are forbidden, the other students are all screw-ups, and security cameras watch every move. Even though Daniel wants nothing to do with Luce–and goes out of his way to make that very clear–she can’t let it go. Drawn to him like a moth to a flame, she has to find out what Daniel is so desperate to keep secret . . . even if it kills her. Plot Seventeen-year-old Lucinda 'Luce' Price has seen the shadows for as long as she can remember. No one else seems to be able to see them. Scared and concerned for their only daughter, her parents got her a therapist, who put Luce on medication. This didn't help, however, and she continued to see the shadows. Eventually, Luce learned to stay away from the places where she knew the shadows were most likely to appear. One night, at a party, Luce snuck out with Trevor , a boy she liked from her school. But, upon kissing him, the shadows came. Suddenly, like magic, fire appeared and engulfed Trevor, burning him to death. Accused of his death, but pleading her innocence, Luce is sentenced to complete her senior year of high school at the Sword & CrossReform School, where she would live with other "troubled" kids. Upon arriving, she meets a blonde girl with a southern accent named Gabbe , a boy named Todd , and a tall, dark, and handsome green-eyed guy named Cam . The four of them are led around the school for the tour of the campus by a stocky individual named Randy , whose gender is believed to be female. The grounds are uncared for, and resemble a prison. Randy goes over the rules, emphasising the "meds," "beds," and "reds," as the security cameras that keep surveillance on all eighty students are known. Between the surveillance, the restricted communication (only one phone call home is allowed per week), and the dress code, which demands students wear all black all the time, Luce doubts that she will ever make it out of her senior year alive. At the end of the tour, Luce meets Arriane , a hyper, semi-crazy girl who takes an interest in her and "adopts" her, showing her around the school and giving her helpful advice, such as staying away from the "hard-cases" who could be identified by the metal bracelets they wore. These bracelets serve to both track the students who wear them, and also deliver incapacitating electric shocks when a student behaves disruptively. Luce later finds out that underneath her long sleeves, Arriane wears one. Soon she meets Daniel Grigori . From the time they first meet, Luce immediately feels a strong familiar connection with him and is inexplicably attracted to him, though she's never even spoken to him before. Luce also meets Molly , a bully who dumps her lunch all over Luce's head in front of the entire cafeteria (until Arriane punched her in the face in Luce's defence, activating the metal bracelet Arriane wore and shocking her violently to the ground), and Pennyweather (Penn for short), who attended the school as the President of Sword & Cross' adopted daughter. She's the only student with access to the schools data and record files. Her attachment to the school lay in her father's memory, as he was the schools groundskeeper before his death and was buried at the cemetery within the school grounds. Luce becomes fast friends with Penn when she follows Luce to the bathroom and brings her shampoo to wash out the meatloaf that Molly dumped in her hair, saying that seeing meat all over a vegetarian made her sad. As Luce's first few days at Sword & Cross go by, Daniel is rude and cold to her, throwing her scowls and piercing looks. But she continues to be drawn to him despite his attitude, feeling certain that she has seen him before. At the same time, Luce is attracted by Cam, the green-eyed boy she met on her first day. Charming and flirtatious, Cam is very kind to her and she is surprised when an innocent friendship seems to take a turn and she starts to fall for Cam as well. Now she is drawn between the two boys; Daniel, whom she can't even begin to explain her strange attraction for, and Cam, whom she dubs the "good guy she should be with." Things start to take a turn when Daniel, even while evidently trying his best to avoid and ignore her, starts treating her in a familiar, kind way that Luce is sure she knows all too well. Even though it is obvious that he is trying to push her away, Luce can't help but try harder to get closer to him. She feels she needs to know more about Daniel. In an effort to learn more about Daniel, Penn sneaks Luce into the schools record files storage area. They are disappointed by Daniels file, containing only a single sheet of paper with just the barest information. As Penn and Luce dig deeper into Daniel Grigori's history, they discover a book of fallen angels, written by Daniel Grigori, who they assume must be an ancestor of Daniels. When they go to retrieve the book from the school library where Penn told Luce she had discovered it, they find it is no longer there. Inexplicably, the shadows come again and the library is suddenly engulfed in fire. Luce loses Penn in the smoke, but finds Todd. Together, they make their escape, guided by a mysterious violet light. But just as they are about to escape the building, the shadows swoop down on them, sending Luce flying and knocking her unconscious. Luce wakes up in the hospital to find out that Todd broke his neck fleeing the library. Again she is questioned by the police, linking yet another mysterious death by fire to Luce. As the pieces of the puzzle start to come together, more questions are raised. Now as Luce begins to realize that she truly loves Daniel, her vague dreams about him become startlingly clear. At the same time, Cam makes more advances on her, suddenly making Luce feel uncomfortable in his presence and an intuition awakens within her telling her to stay away from the sly and cunning Cam. However, her intuition cannot overpower her emotion, stirred each time she looks into his angelic and hypnotic face. It also becomes clear to Luce how Gabbe appears to distract her each time she is with Cam, thoroughly annoying Luce as she is convinced that Gabbe and Daniel are already in a secret relationship. Luce also begins to theorize that Daniel can see the shadows that haunt her. He seems to know everything about her. She is mystified by the occasional appearance of a violet light that engulfs him. While Luce struggles to find some answers, it seems that everyone--Daniel, Gabbe, Arriane, Cam, Molly, and even the old librarian, Miss Sophia --knows more about her life than she does. Luce is desperate to be together with Daniel, even though everyone, Daniel included, seems to be against them becoming involved with one another. Luce is determined to find out why their love is forbidden. Characters Lucinda Price Daniel Grigori Cameron Briel Pennyweather Van Syckle Lockwood Arriane Alter Gabbrielle Givens Roland Sparks Mary Margaret "Molly" Zane Randy Callie Todd Hammond Trevor Chapter titles: Prologue: In the begining 1. Perfect Strangers 2. Fit to be tied 3. Drawing Dark 4. Graveyard shift 5. The Inner Circle 6. No Salvation 7. Shedding light 8. A Dive too deep 9. State of Innocence 10. Where there's smoke 11. Rude awakening 12. Into dust 13. Touched at the Roots 14. Idle hands 15. The Lions den 16. Hanging in the balance 17. An Open Book 18. The Buried War 19. Out of Sight 20. Daybreak Epilogue: Two Great Lights Category:Books Category:Novels